1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heartbeat rate monitors.
2. Cross-reference to Related Patents
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,388 issued 30 Apr. 1974 and assigned to the present applicant relates to a heartbeat rate monitor. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 656,842 filed 9 Feb. 1976 and now allowed, also assigned to the present applicant, relates to a transducer for detecting heartbeats.
3. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed, for example in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,388, to provide a heartbeat rate monitor and personal pulse indicator in compact form. The monitor may, for example, be incorporated in an electronic watch to be worn on the wrist and incorporate timing circuits whereby signals respectively representing the heartbeat rate and the time of day can be derived and used to energise separate displays, or a single selectively energised display. The electric power requirements of the monitor are supplied by a battery, and this introduces the problem of having to replace the battery at intervals, when it becomes discharged.